Squeeze The Day
by The Eds Rock
Summary: It's the last day of summer vacation for the Eds and Johnny Test. They want to have the best day ever so they ask Phineas and Ferb for help but they run into trouble too when Candace and several others want to bust them. Meanwhile, Wacko and Doofenshmirtz team up again in an attempt to take over Danville and Perry helps Dukey land a job at the OWCA.


**SQUEEZE THE DAY**

Chapter 1

In Danville, Dr. Heinz Doofenshmirtz was at his desk in his lair, working on a blueprint for his newest -inator.

"Hi, Dad," Norm the giant robot man greeted as he entered the scene. "Whatcha doin'?"

"How many times do I have to tell you, Norm? I'm not your dad!" Doofenshmirtz scolded. "Anyway, I'm working on a new -inator for tomorrow's evil invention convention."

"Aren't you a little old to be competing in a science fair?"

Doofenshmirtz was offended by Norm calling him old. "No. No, I'm not. Shut up."

Just then, there was a knock on the front door of the lair.

"I wonder who that is," Doofenshmirtz said as he and Norm walked over to the front door. "I hope it's not one of those Fireside Girls selling cupcakes again."

Doofenshmirtz opened the door, revealing Wacko, the evil toymaker.

"Hey, Wacko," Doofenshmirtz greeted in surprise. "Good to see you again."

"Likewise," Wacko replied.

"What brings you here?"

"I'm on vacation and I want to return the favor,"

"What favor?" Doofenshmirtz asked in confusion.

"The one where I help you take over Danville after you helped me take over Porkbelly," Wacko reminded.

"Oh, yeah. Now, I remember. We didn't take over Porkbelly though. Dukey the Dog and Perry the Platypus teamed up and stopped us,"

"I know but you helped me anyway and I figure if we take over Danville, we can try to take over Porkbelly again,"

"Well, in that case, I do have something you can help me with," Doofenshmirtz informed. "I'm competing in an evil invention convention tomorrow and I need a partner."

"I can be your partner, Dad," Norm offered.

"Okay, let me rephrase that. I need a _human_ partner,"

"Is he your invention?" Wacko asked, regarding Norm.

"No, he's just my assistant," Doofenshmirtz answered. "I built him but not for tomorrow. I'm working on my invention right now. C'mon in and I'll show you the blueprint."

Wacko entered the lair and followed Doofenshmirtz back to his desk.

"Here you go," Doofenshmirtz said as he handed his blueprint to Wacko. "What do you think?"

Wacko studied the blueprint for a moment. "Hm, I like it but I don't think it's evil enough."

"Not evil enough?"

"No, but we can work on that," Wacko said. "I'm an inventor too and I know how we can make your -inator eviler. A _lot_ eviler."

* * *

The next morning in Porkbelly, Johnny Test was asleep in his bed and his dog, Dukey, was asleep at the foot of the bed. Johnny and Dukey were awakened by the sound of a rooster crowing.

"It's another perfect summer day, Dukey!" Johnny cheered as he jumped out of bed.

"Alright!" Dukey cheered as he jumped out of bed too.

"What should we do today?" Johnny asked excitedly. "Ride our bikes or ride our scooters?"

"Both!" Dukey exclaimed.

"Go to the beach or the arcade?"

"Both!"

"Play baseball or-"

"Try on these new school clothes I bought you," Lila, Johnny's mom, interrupted as she entered the room with a handful of fresh, clean clothes and placed them on the bed.

"Ewww," Johnny said in disgust. "Why would I wanna do that?"

"Because you start school tomorrow," Lila answered before leaving the room.

"FOR REAL?" Johnny shouted in disbelief. He looked at a calendar on the wall and sure enough, the date said 'Last Day Of Summer Vacation'.

"Here we go," Dukey groaned as he covered his ears, knowing what was about to happen.

Johnny got down on his knees and screamed into the air. "NOOOOO!" His scream was so loud it echoed all over Porkbelly.

* * *

Meanwhile in Peach Creek, Eddy was running over to Ed's house. When Eddy arrived, he slid through a window and landed in Ed's bedroom. Ed was eating a bowl of Chunky Puffs and watching cartoons while in his pajamas.

"Hey, Ed," Eddy greeted. "Ready for another perfect day of summer vacation?"

"You bet!" Ed exclaimed. He offered Eddy his half-eaten cereal. "Want some Chunky Puffs?"

"I already ate breakfast. Hurry up and finish yours and we'll go get Double-D,"

Ed poured the rest of his cereal into his mouth and swallowed it. Then, he ran into the laundry room, jumped into the washing machine and quickly came back out wearing his regular clothes. Ed and Eddy headed over to Edd's house and made their way up to his bedroom. Edd was writing on a clipboard and he had various school supplies neatly organized on his desk.

"Hey, Double-D," Eddy greeted.

"Good morning, gentlemen," Edd greeted.

"What's all that stuff on your desk for?"

"I'm taking an inventory of all my school supplies,"

"You're stockin' up on school stuff?" Eddy asked in disgust. "What for? It's summer."

"Today is our last day of summer. Tomorrow is our first day of school," Edd informed.

"FOR REAL?" Eddy shouted in disbelief.

"SAY IT AIN'T SO!" Ed shouted in despair.

"It is, I'm afraid," Edd said, pointing to a calendar on the wall. Ed and Eddy looked at the calendar and sure enough, the date said 'Last Day Of Summer Vacation'.

"Oh, no! We do go back to school tomorrow!"

"Here we go," Edd groaned as he covered his ears, knowing what was about to happen.

Eddy got down on his knees and screamed into the air. "NOOOOO!" His scream was so loud it echoed all over Peach Creek.

* * *

Back in Porkbelly, Johnny was laying on his bedroom floor, despairing over going back to school. Dukey was still in the room with him.

"I think I heard someone scream at the same time you did," Dukey commented.

"Just one more day of freedom and then, it's back to prison," Johnny groaned.

"It's not the end of the world, Johnny," Dukey said, rolling his eyes. "You'll have freedom on the weekends."

"That's easy for you to say, Dukey," Johnny retorted. "You don't go to school."

"Relax. Don't think about school right now," Dukey advised. "Let's just enjoy the time we have left."

"Yeah, you're right," Johnny agreed, sitting up. "We have to squeeze every last bit of fun into one day."

"I know something we can do. Remember when Phineas and Ferb visited Porkbelly and you guys built that skate park? We can go to Area 51.1 and ride it again," Dukey suggested.

"Nah, we've already done that a million times. I'm kinda sick of it now," Johnny protested. He stood up as an idea sparked inside his head. "Wait, that's it! Let's go to Danville and ask Phineas and Ferb what we should do. We can tell 'em it's my last day of summer and maybe, they can help us have the best day ever."

"It would be cool to visit Danville again. I'm in!"

"There's no time to waste. TO THE LAB!"

* * *

Back in Peach Creek, Eddy was pacing the floor in Edd's bedroom, ranting about going back to school. Ed and Edd were still in the room with him.

"This stinks! Only one more day of freedom and then, it's back to prison," Eddy complained.

"I thought we were going to school," Ed commented.

"We are, Ed. Eddy's just exaggerating," Edd explained, rolling his eyes.

"No, I'm not. School and prison are the same thing," Eddy argued.

"You'd retract that statement if you went to an actual prison, Eddy," Edd countered. "School is a good thing and we'll have leisure time on the weekends once we finish our homework."

"That's easy for you to say, Double-D," Eddy retorted. "You actually like school."

"What do we do now, guys?" Ed asked. "Summer's almost over."

"There's no way around it, Ed. The best thing to do is make the most out of the time we have left," Edd advised.

"Double-D's right," Eddy agreed. "We have to squeeze every last bit of fun into one day."

"I know something we can do. Let's build a jawbreaker factory like the one we built with Phineas and Ferb," Ed suggested.

Eddy stopped in his tracks as an idea sparked inside his head. "That's it! Ed, you found a brain!"

"Eddy, we've been scamming all summer," Edd complained. "Can't we just enjoy ourselves for once?"

"I wasn't gonna suggest we do a scam," Eddy corrected. "I was gonna suggest we go to Danville and ask Phineas and Ferb what we should do. We can tell 'em it's our last day of summer and maybe, they can help us have the best day ever."

"Sounds good to me," Ed agreed.

"We don't have time to travel to Danville," Edd protested.

"Sure, we do! The day's still young! C'mon, time's a-wastin'!" Eddy exclaimed as he ran out of the room.

"First one to Danville is a rotten egg!" Ed exclaimed as he followed Eddy.

"Gentlemen, wait!" Edd shouted as he followed Ed and Eddy.

* * *

Johnny and Dukey entered Susan and Mary's lab. Susan was writing on a clipboard while Mary was organizing various school supplies on their desk.

"Hey, Susan. Hey, Mary," Johnny greeted. "Can you set up the portal so we can visit Danville?"

"Sorry, Johnny. We can't," Susan replied. "Dad told us we had to spend the day preparing for school tomorrow, which is what we're currently doing."

"He didn't tell _me_ that,"

"When he said 'we', he included you,"

"Why do you want to visit Danville?" Mary asked.

"It's our last day of summer vacation and we want Phineas and Ferb to help us make it great," Johnny answered.

"Well, good luck convincing Dad to let you go,"

"I don't need to ask him. I just need to use the portal,"

"We don't have time to set it up," Susan said impatiently. "We're very busy and we have multiple experiments to work on."

"Oh, c'mon! It'll just take a few minutes!" Johnny argued.

"Johnny, instead of arguing with your sisters, why don't you just find another way to get to Danville?" Dukey suggested.

"Because there isn't one,"

"Yes, there is," Susan corrected. "If you want to go Danville so bad, just take a bus there."

"The portal is faster. The bus'll take forever," Johnny complained.

"Actually, if you ride the bus, you should arrive in only half an hour," Mary informed. "We searched online for directions to Danville in case there was ever a situation where we needed to travel there without using the portal."

"There you go. Problem solved," Dukey replied.

"Fine," Johnny said reluctantly. "Let's just go. Can you two cover for us while we're gone?"

"Sure. Just be back before dinner," Mary instructed.

* * *

The Eds were waiting at a bus stop in Peach Creek when a bus pulled up in front of them. The Eds boarded the bus and gave the driver some money. Once they took their seats, the bus took off.

"Eddy, are you sure this is wise?" Edd asked. "Don't you think we should prepare for school?"

"No way, Double-D," Eddy protested. "Summer's meant for fun. It ain't over yet; it's just the last day. We can get ready for school when we get back."

"What if it's Phineas and Ferb's last day of summer as well and they don't have time for a project?"

"They'll have time. They're the kings of summer vacation. They'll do somethin' big for sure,"

"Maybe so," Edd agreed. "This trip should prove to be a good way to end our vacation and we'll get a break from our usual scamming."

"You got that right," Eddy agreed. "Today's gonna be our best day ever!"

"I'm in my happy place, guys!" Ed cheered.

* * *

Johnny and Dukey, who was wearing his 'Not A Dog' T-shirt, hat, shorts and tennis shoes, were waiting at a bus stop in Porkbelly when a bus pulled up in front of them. Johnny and Dukey boarded the bus and gave the driver some money. Once they took their seats, the bus took off.

"Johnny, are you sure we should do this without your dad's permission?" Dukey asked. "I don't want you to get in trouble."

"Relax, Dukey. What Dad doesn't know won't hurt him," Johnny assured. "Summer's meant for fun. It's not over yet; it's just the last day. I can get ready for school when we get back."

"What if it's Phineas and Ferb's last day of summer too and they don't have time for a project?"

"They'll have time. They're the kings of summer vacation. They'll definitely do somethin' big,"

"Maybe so," Dukey agreed. "I think this trip'll be a good way to end your vacation and it'll keep your mind off school."

"You got that right," Johnny agreed. "Today's gonna be our best day ever!"

* * *

At the OWCA Headquarters back in Danville, Major Monogram was doing some paperwork in his office when Carl, his intern, came in.

"Major Monogram?" Carl called out.

"What is it, Carl?" Monogram asked.

"Someone named the General just called. He wants to talk to you about an urgent matter," Carl informed.

"Okay. Tell him to send me a video chat request and I'll talk to him," Monogram instructed.

"Yes, sir," Carl said as he left the office.

Monogram continued his paperwork until his computer made a dinging sound. He looked at the screen and noticed he had a video chat request. Monogram accepted the request and the General appeared on the screen.

"Good morning," the General greeted. "Are you Francis Monogram?"

"Yes, but I prefer to go by Major Monogram," Monogram answered. "Are you the General?"

"Affirmative," the General confirmed. "I work at Area 51.1 over in the town of Porkbelly. Have you been there before?"

"No, but I do remember sending one of my agents to Porkbelly for a mission. His nemesis was working with another villain," Monogram explained.

"Was that villain by any chance an evil toymaker named Wacko?"

"I think so. He's the only Porkbelly villain that I know of,"

"That's what I thought," the General said. "I've received word that Wacko's in Danville right now and I wanted to warn you about him. I think he's gonna meet up with his friend again."

"Does his friend by any chance happen to be an evil scientist named Dr. Doofenshmirtz?"

"Scientist? I thought he was a pharmacist but yeah, that might be him. He's the only Danville villain that I know of,"

"I'll keep an eye on him then. Thanks for the info," Monogram said. "Is there anything you can do on your end?"

"I'm gonna send two of my agents over to Danville and have them spy on Wacko," the General informed. "When they find out what he's up to, they'll report to you and then, you can have them work with one of your agents."

"Sounds like a plan," Monogram agreed. "Monogram out."


End file.
